


Attack of the Squidlet!

by wyntereyez



Series: Squid Pro Quo [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, accidental baby transformation, were-crocodile, were-squids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntereyez/pseuds/wyntereyez
Summary: ASquid Pro Quofuture ficlet in which Killian kinda, sorta, accidentally turns the baby into a were-squid.  Oops.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Squid Pro Quo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while stalled out on a plot point for _Squid Pro Quo_. It doesn't really spoil anything about the fic beyond the fact that the Big Bad is defeated, and the Killians are both still were-creatures.

Part One

As someone who had spent the majority of his life on the sea, Killian had always had a sense of the rhythms of the sea, its ebb and flow as natural to him as his own breathing. And now, now that he was primarily a land lubber, he’d become truly tied to the sea.

He’d felt the impending neap tide in his bones, and as his internal clock warned him the time of change was drawing close, he slid out of bed, kissed his sleepy wife on the forehead (“G'way,” she mumbled, batting at his face - Hope was teething, and they weren’t getting much sleep) and headed down the hall.

He stopped in his daughter’s nursery to gaze down into her crib and gently brush her soft cheek, then he headed downstairs to the living room, and the small kiddie pool that dominated the floor.

Killian just had time to divest himself of his flannel pants before his bones began to dissolve, and he flopped into the pool with a loud splash that sent water splattering across the room.

Oops.

It only took a moment for the transformation to be complete. A sigh bubbled from his beak and he leaned back in the pool, letting his tentacles splay around him. Ready to spend three days as a squid.

———-

Emma came down two hours later, Hope babbling in her arms. At nine months, their daughter was very vocal, and Emma kept up a nonsensical conversation with the baby.

“Sorry I didn’t wake up with you,” Emma said, coming over to brush a hand along one of Killian’s tentacles.

Killian gently ran a tentacle down her cheek, letting her know everything was fine. His curse-caused transformations (which Ruby dubbed ‘squidstime’, much to the annoyance of Jones) were every two weeks, lasting three days from 6 am to 6 pm, coinciding with the neap tides. As curses went, it was bearable.

Of course, sometimes he just changed randomly, which was rather frustrating. Ruby and Granny were working to teach him control.

Hope abruptly began fussing, her vocalizations threatening to become full-throated wails. Teething was incredibly rough on all of them.

Emma held out Hope, who stopped crying long enough to squeal when she saw her squid daddy. “Hold her while I make a bottle, would you?”

Killian gently took her. She smiled, showing off her single tooth, then immediately switched back to miserable sobbing.

Killian felt helpless. There was little he could do to soothe his daughter’s pain as a man; as a squid, he couldn’t even talk to her.

Frantically, Emma hunted for a teething ring or pacifier, but seemingly for the first time since Hope’s birth, there were no baby things in the living room.

“Can she just suck on a tentacle or something until I get her bottle?” Emma sounded frazzled, and Killian hurried to comply. It wasn’t the first time he’d doubled as a pacifier - Hope liked the rubbery texture.

It was, however, the first time he’d done it when she had teeth. He wasn’t prepared for her to bite down, that single, ridiculously sharp tooth digging in. He wasn’t prepared for the trickle of blue blood to well up from the wound.

He really wasn’t prepared for Hope to change into a tiny red squid.

Killian stared.

And stared.

And stared.

He’d turned the baby into a were-squid.

Emma was going to KILL him…


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Killian stared.

Hope stared.

Then she twitched her tentacles, sliding them over Killian’s until two of them dangled into the water.

And then she lunged out of Killian’s slippery grip and fell into the water with a splash.

The sound of something hitting the floor distracted Killian, and he rolled an eye to see Emma gaping at them. The bottle had slipped from her fingers, forgotten.

“Killian,” Emma said hoarsely. “Is that Hope?”

The tiny squid was swimming in circles around the pool. She couldn’t crawl yet, but she was motoring through the water like she’d been born to it.

Killian just stared at Emma helplessly.

“How… How… How did… How?!”

Killian held up his bitten tentacle, which was still oozing blood.

“Did she bite you? Oh my God, Killian, did she bite you and turn into a squid?!”

Killian made his tentacle sign for the affirmative.

Emma began to laugh hysterically, leaning against a wall for support and sliding down to sit on the floor.

Bloody hell…now he’d broken Emma.

“At least…” Emma gasped out, “at least her gums aren’t bothering her!”

Hope crashed into Killian. Killian tried to catch her, but she darted away in the opposite direction.

Emma crawled over, staring down at her daughter. Hope stopped to look up at her, tentacles wiggling. Emma reached to grab her, and Hope vanished in a cloud of ink. Emma tried to pull away, but the ink washed over her fingers and she was immediately paralyzed.

“Really?” Emma yelped.

Killian got a sense of laughter tickling at the edge of his mind. He recognized it as something similar to his pack bond with Jones, but simpler.

He could feel Hope’s emotions!

And she was having the time of her life.

Killian lifted Emma’s hands out of the water and tried splashing them with cleaner water to hasten the effects wearing off.

“Looks like she’s your responsibility until she changes back,” Emma said, frustrated.

Killian attempted to catch Hope again. She launched herself out of the water and slapped Killian in the eye.

She laughed.

Parenthood was going to be a lot more challenging…

——–

They had plans to meet Emma’s parents for lunch at Granny’s. Emma didn’t see any reason to put it off just because Hope was a squid. “They need to be told anyway,” she sighed. “No need to put it off. Besides, Dad wants grandsquids, so I’ll give him a grandsquid.” Emma laughed, still with that edge of hysteria. “At least Hope won’t be jealous of any future siblings.”

They’d managed to corral Hope, and then Emma managed to get her into one of those baby slings, which she attached to Killian’s head over his eyes.

Emma then called up Killian’s watery ball, and they headed to Granny’s.

David and Snow had just arrived when Emma and Killian walked up. They were still in the truck, talking, and hadn’t yet noticed Emma and Killian come up.

There was a skittering sound in the back of the truck, and then Wilby and Jones both stuck their heads over the tailgate, tongues lolling.

Jones was coming home with them; he was more comfortable around Killian during their transformation periods, and David had offered to give him a ride.

He grinned toothily, then saw Hope and roared in surprise.

“Yeah,” Emma sighed. “Congratulations, you’re helping babysit.”

David had come around so he could help Jones down, but he froze when he saw Killian and Hope. The baby had wiggled her way out of the sling and was swimming around Killian.

“What is - ?” David began.

Then Hope saw her grandfather and rocketed out of the globe and towards her grandfather’s face.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Hope crashed against David’s cheek and nose with a wet smack, slid down his face and began to fall. David made a grab for her, caught her, then lost his grip on her slick skin and she began falling again.

Emma snapped out her hand, and with a puff of pearly smoke, Hope ended up in Emma’s arms.

Hope seemed to find the whole thing hilarious.

Killian, on the other hand, was about to have a heart attack.

David, one eye squeezed shut, turned to them. “What was that?” he cried.

Snow covered her mouth in realization.

“Hope’s a were-squid now,” Emma said brightly. “Shall we go in?”

David glared daggers at Killian. “What did you do?”

Even Jones, still leaning over the side of the truck, looked disappointed.

“Dad,” Emma said, stepping between David and Killian. “Hope bit Killian. He had nothing to do with this.”

Hope stuffed two of her tentacles into her beak and sucked. Her wide eyes were on her grandparents. She was the picture of squiddy innocence.

David’s eye looked like it was going to swell shut.

“She’s adorable,” Snow gushed. “And Killian can take her swimming this summer.”

That was a prospect that filled Killian with terror. The lass was far too proficient a swimmer, and it would be far too easy for her to swim away and get lost.

What were squid heart attack symptoms?

While Killian was busy panicking, David opened the tailgate of the truck and pulled down a plywood ramp. Wilby scampered down, and Jones followed more sedately. He wore a snazzy vest that Alice must have helped him with. “Looking good,” Emma said as he ambled past. Jones lifted his head proudly.

They all headed inside. By now, the citizens if Storybrooke were accustomed to their animal forms and didn’t do more than glance up as they passed.

They took a booth that had become their usual, in the corner where there was enough space for Killian and Jones to sit on the floor. Emma reshaped Killian’s globe, so it collapsed into a bowl shape that let Killian interact easier. She placed Hope back in the baby sling.

Granny came over, stepping easily over Jones. “Don’t you look handsome,” she crooned. Jones’ jaw gaped in a grin.

Then she saw Hope, who was busily wiggling her tentacles in Killian’s eyes.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BABY?!” she roared.

Yup, that was definitely a heart attack, Killian thought faintly.


End file.
